valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Crush - Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume
Soul Crushes of Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume are powerful attacks which can only be launched by certain weapons after the Attack Gauge reaches 100. Soul Crushes were first presented in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria and are the successors to the Purify Weird Soul of Valkyrie Profile. This article lists the Soul Crushes by character order. Soul Crush Soul Crushes are used by members of the Swordman, Warrior, Archer, Lancer, Rogue, Samurai, Pugilist, and Unique classes. Grim Vengeance :Japanese: ヴェンジェンス・エッジ :Romanized: Vengeance Edge :Description: Pounces quickly upon foe, mounting slash upon slash before raining down vicious revenge. :Hits: 16 :Attack Gauge Boost: 3 x 16hit :Used By: Wylfred Sonic Burst :Japanese: ソニック・バースト :Romanized: Sonic Burst :Description: Drives the blade inward with staggering force, leaving resounding pain in its wake. :Hits: 20 :Attack Gauge Boost: 3 x 20hit :Used By: Ancel Beaming Barrage :Japanese: シャイニー・スラッグ :Romanized: Shiny Slug :Description: Focuses energy into a blast that launches a blinding flurry of countless arrows. :Hits: 20 :Attack Gauge Boost: (2 x 14hit) + (3 x 5hit) :Used By: Cheripha Icy Grave :Japanese: アイシクル・グレイヴ :Romanized: Icicle Grave :Description: Buries its prey in a coffin of frost before rapid strikes carve the shards asunder. :Hits: 18 :Attack Gauge Boost: 3 x 18hit :Used By: Darius Reign of Terror :Japanese: ティラニカル・ブレイド :Romanized: Tyrannical Blade :Description: Flings the enemy skyward to ponder the cruel end that waits below. :Hits: 12 :Attack Gauge Boost: (3 x 8hit) + (6 x 4hit) :Used By: Gwendal Righteous Rush :Japanese: ライトネス・ブロウ :Romanized: Rightness Blow :Description: Charges gallantly forth in the name of justice, impaling all who oppose. :Hits: 7 :Attack Gauge Boost: 16 + (4 x 5hit) + 12 :Used By: Earnest Catastrophic Rain :Japanese: カラミティ・レイン :Romanized: Calamity Rain :Description: Cuts and kicks foe into a storm of blades that gride and gore its body entire. :Hits: 25 :Attack Gauge Boost: 2 x 25hit :Used By: Natalia Heartless Flame :Japanese: イノセント・フレイム :Romanized: Innocent Flame :Description: Hurtles forward, igniting an all-consuming fireball that burns without regard for life. :Hits: 13 :Attack Gauge Boost: (3 x 12hit) + 8 :Used By: Mireille Ruthless Frost :Japanese: イノセント・フラッド :Romanized: Innocent Flood :Description: Delivers blow after crushing with the cold of a soul that knows not right from wrong. :Hits: 11 :Attack Gauge Boost: 8 + (3 x 7hit) + (4 x 3Hit) :Used By: Mischka Grand Thrust :Japanese: グランド・スピア :Romanized: Grand Spear :Description: '' Wages an onslaught of boot and spear, sealed with a lunge that projects shearing winds.'' :Hits: 16 :Attack Gauge Boost: (3 x 12hit) + (4 x 4hit) :Used By: Heugoe Land's Lament :Japanese: ウェイリング・クラッド :Romanized: Wailing Clad :Description: Plants a spear of fury firmly into the soil that swallows the enemy in trembling earth. :Hits: 3 :Attack Gauge Boost: 16 x 3hit :Used By: Duwain Giant Slayer :Japanese: 鬼切りの太刀 :Romanized: Onikirino Tachi :Description: Unsheathes with a passing blow and spirals upward on flashes of steel. :Hits: 10 :Attack Gauge Boost: (3 x 9hit) + 18 :Used By: Ushio Divine Arrow :Japanese: ディヴァイン・アロー :Romanized: Divine Arrow :Description: Looses and arrow height into the heavens, wherefrom the gods cast it down at blistering speed. :Hits: 3 :Attack Gauge Boost: 16 x 3hit :Used By: Valmur Crimson Grace :Japanese: クリムゾン・グレイス :Romanized: Crimson Grace :Description: Dances, blade in hand, crossing and doubling until there blooms a flower of blood. :Hits: 13 :Attack Gauge Boost: (4 x 8hit) + (3 x 5hit) :Used By: Phiona Danse Macabre :Japanese: ベリアル・ワルツ :Romanized: Berial Waltz :Description: Launches a volley of magical bolts that lift and twirl their unwilling partner about. :Hits: 9 :Attack Gauge Boost: 12 + (4 x 7hit) + 16 :Used By: Reinhilde Hundred Hands :Japanese: 閃功魔装頂膝破 :Romanized: Senkou Masou Chou Shippa :Description: Channels mind and spirit through the fingers to inflict pain at the enemy's very core. :Hits: 16 :Attack Gauge Boost: (3 x 10hit) + (4 x 3hit) + (3 x 3hit) :Used By: Auguste Noble Crusade :Japanese: ノーブル・ズィーガー :Romanized: Noble Sieger :Description: Slashes boldly at the enemy's heart before swooping down for the coup de grace. :Hits: 13 :Attack Gauge Boost: (5 x 4hit) + (3 x 9hit) :Used By: Kristoff Ferocious Fangs :Japanese: ライオット・ファング :Romanized: Riot Fang :Description: Hacks away at a foe's limbs, then rips into its flesh faster than the eye can see. :Hits: 25 :Attack Gauge Boost: (3 x 5hit) + (2 x 21hit) + 3 :Used By: Roienbourg Shadow Storm :Japanese: シュヴァルツ・ブリッツェン :Romanized: Schwarz Blitzen (Black Flash) :Description: Aren't a maiden's secrets best kept that way, Master? :Hits: 30 :Attack Gauge Boost: 2 x 30hit :Used By: Ailyth Nibelung Valesti :Japanese: ニーベルン・ヴァレスティ :Romanized: Nibelung Valesti :Description: Binds its victim still to receive the sacred lance hurled from on high. :Hits: 10 :Attack Gauge Boost: 5 x 10hit :Used By: Lenneth and Hrist Ether Strike :Japanese: エーテルストライク :Romanized: Ether Strike :Description: Discharges a concentrated ball of pure either down upon its helpless victim. :Hits: 1 :Attack Gauge Boost: 50 :Used By: Freya Final Blast :Japanese: ファイナリティブラスト :Romanized: Finality Blast :Description: Strikes fear into the heart of its prey before incinerating it in flames of fury. :Hits: 20 :Attack Gauge Boost: 3 x 20hit :Used By: Arngrim Great Magic Great Magic are Soul Crushes used by members of the Sorcerer class, Lockswell, Rosea, Lieselotte, Fauxnel, and Langrey. There are 6 Great Magicks in total and are dependent on their current Set Magic. Ifrit Caress :Japanese: イフリートキャレス :Romanized: Ifrit Caress :Description: Divine incarnation of Fire Storm that envelops its prey in a heated brimstone embrace. :Incantation:'' "I invoke the rights of fiery Muspelheim and give my soul up to the inferno's embrace! Ifrit Caress!"'' :Hits: 9 :Attack Gauge Boost: (2 x 3hit) + (4 x 6hit) :Derivative Spell: Fire Storm Tidal Wave :Japanese: タイダルウェイブ :Romanized: Tidal Wave :Description: Sublime form of Frigid Damsel that drowns foes beneath the sea-serpent's rage. :Incantation: ''"Awaken the ancient Eden song that speaks of empty sky. Now harken thee, the pitless voice of the ocean's lord! Tidal Wave! '' :Hits: 6 :Attack Gauge Boost: 6 x 6hit :Derivative Spell: Frigid Damsel Gravity Blessing :Japanese: プリシードグラビティ :Romanized: Precede Gravity :Description: Empyreal embodiment of Lightning Bolt that crushes enemies in an atmospheric void. :Incantation: ''"Hark! Lightning that ride within the ashen depths! Decend down as a storm upon my foes! Gravity Blessing!"'' :Hits: 15 :Attack Gauge Boost: 2 x 15hit :Derivative Spell: Lightning Bolt Maleficent Harm :Japanese: グローディハーム :Romanized: Grody Harm :Description: Virulent transmutation of Poison Blow that engulfs its victims in toxic mist. :Incantation: ''"In the abyss the trident of Hel dances! Gripping crimson truth lights the one true path! Maleficent Harm!"'' :Hits: 10 :Attack Gauge Boost: 3 x 10hit :Derivative Spell: Poison Blow Phantom Destruction :Japanese: ファントムデストラクション :Romanized: Phantom Destruction :Description: Quitessence of Sacred Javelin invoking the rune before which all sins shall be punished. :Incantation: ''"Harken, the angel summons, the true path shall guide you! Find peace in anihilation! Phantom Destruction!"'' :Hits: 10 :Attack Gauge Boost: (3 x 8hit) + (4 x 2hit) :Derivative Spell: Sacred Javelin Meteor Swarm :Japanese: メテオスウォーム :Romanized: Meteor Swarm :Description: Manifestation of Dark Savior that summons down an endless torrent of shooting stars. :Incantation: ''"No mercy for the damned! Thou hast no escape from the grasp of catastrophe! Meteor Swarm!"'' :Hits: 7 :Attack Gauge Boost: (4 x 4hit) + (6 x 3hit) :Derivative Spell: Dark Savior ---- Category:Abilities